Plasterboard fixings presently available require a minimum cavity behind the plasterboard of 17 mm for light loads below 10 kg, such as pictures, wall mirrors, coat hooks and light fixings. For medium loads between 10 kg and 20 kg, such as shelves, floor supported cupboards and heaters, radiators and lighting tracks, a minimum cavity depth behind the plasterboard of 36 mm would be required. For heavy duty loads between 20 kg and 50 kg, such as wall mounted cupboards and heaters, hand rails and televisions, a minimum cavity depth behind the plasterboard of 50 mm would be required.
It is known, for instance in GB2297595A, to provide fixing means for anchoring an article to a wall, comprising a substantially cylindrical body portion comprising a central internally threaded hole. Directly either side of the hole are a pair of internally threaded holes of slightly smaller diameter. Within these holes are respective bolts, which project out of the rear face of the body portion at their tip. Firmly attached (e.g. by gluing) to the tip of each bolt is an elongate arm. The arms can be rotated relative to the body by turning the bolts such that the elongate arm projects further from the centre of the body portion. These arms engage the rear surface of a wall into which the fixing means is placed, thereby preventing removal of the fixing means from the structure.
GB2297595A seeks to improve on over-complex arrangements; however, the fixing means described is awkward to manufacture and assemble and suffers from various other shortcomings. A new fixing device is therefore sought that is easier to manufacture and assemble.